Chapter 63 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Endings and Beginnings
Short Summary Long Summary Everyone in Crocus freezes in terror as the meteor lights up the sky. Romeo frantically wonders where it came from, with Silver stunned in silence, knowing that everyone was doomed if something wasn’t done fast. As Mifune looks on, Kagura runs up to him, asking if there’s anything they can do. Grimly, Mifune tells her to hope someone pulls off a miracle. Mei asks if Madara is there, with Ōnoki saying they would have been told about that, guessing that someone else is doing it. The elder prepares to move, deciding to find Gaara and help him limit the damage like before. Mei yells that there’s no time, with the meteor coming in faster than Madara’s. She asks if Isshin can do anything. The Soul Reaper sighs, saying collateral damage will happen no matter what, knowing that none of their attacks can completely destroy it. He might be able to draw everything for a Getsuga Tenshō, but it’s 50-50 he’ll die, all to just disperse it into smaller chunks. He starts gathering Spirit Energy, knowing they could lose everything, willing to take a chance for his comrades. Ōnoki gathers his resolve, floating into the air, promising to slow it down. Isshin protests that he would be caught in the crossfire. Grinning, Ōnoki says he has no plans to die today, calling himself a stubborn old man who won’t be killed by a chunk of rock. A angrily yells at Gremmy, asking if he’s lost him mind, pointing out that the meteor could destroy the Sternritter. Laughing, Gremmy calls them fools and asks if they forgot his powers, explaining that he will imagine himself as the only survivor. He promises that everyone else will die, civilians, soldiers, royalty, but he’ll be okay. Gaara flies up with his Gold Dust, telling A he’s heading up. A protests, saying he can’t stop the meteor on his own. Gaara states that Ōnoki is probably on his way, just like against Madara, and that he’ll need all the help he can get. A few grunts run out of Mercurius, shocked at the meteor, then facing despair, knowing they can do nothing about it. The wind starts to pick up, with Gaara noticing and muttering about the heavens showing restlessness, hoping it isn’t a bad omen. Gremmy also notes it, muttering that the winds were calm and he didn’t imagine the change. As the meteor comes closer, with doom imminent. The winds then all change direction and push against the meteor, shocking Gremmy. The two Kage freeze in surprise, with Gaara asking who’s doing this. He curses that at the current rate, he’ll be blown away. He notices Ōnoki and tries to call out, but the wind mutes his voice. Gaara flies back down, with Ōnoki having the same idea, with the younger Ninja sighing in relief when seeing this. At this point, the force of the winds freeze the meteor in the air, with a stunned Gremmy calling it impossible, asking how wind could stop his meteor. A narrows his eyes, thinking that while he’s relieved at the time being brought, the aid can’t keep up forever. He then sees the clouds darkening, comparing it to the heavens themselves aiding them. Everyone then gasps as several lightning bolts strike the meteor, forcing it to burst, with a fireball dispersing. Gaara then realizes that the meteor was completely destroyed. Isshin then lowers his Spirit Energy, muttering about the lucky break. In disbelief, Gremmy wonders how his meteor was destroyed, screaming that it’s not possible. The wind picks up, concentrating on Gremmy this time, lifting him up and slamming him into a building. Cursing, Gremmy wonders who it is. A then sees a figure on a still-standing building, eyes widening in recognition. Gremmy also sees him, asking if he had the gall to interfere. The mystery man mockingly says that he just saw the heavens not on Gremmy’s side. Once he leaps down, Gremmy gets a good look at Monkey D. Dragon, who says that victory wasn’t in the cards, suggesting he leave. Gremmy steps back, remembering Dragon’s reputation as the Revolutionary Leader and World’s Most Dangerous Criminal, and Number 6 on the Blacklist. He admits that it’s unexpected; never guessing the most mysterious man of the four worlds would appear. The wind picks up, with Dragon saying Gremmy can stay if he wants, but fate decided already what would happen in that case. Internally cursing, Gremmy admits he can’t beat someone that powerful, deciding to retreat. He claps his hands together, admitting they won this round; however, the insult will be punished, naming himself as the Visionary the strongest Sternritter in existence, promising to destroy them all one day. Using Kakō, Gremmy vanishes into darkness. Dragon watches impassively, with A shocked that he let Gremmy go. Nodding, Dragon states that if he fought Gremmy, innocents would have been in the crossfire. While he knows he could win, Gremmy’s desperation for superiority would’ve caused great collateral damage, leaving A unable to argue. Smirking, Dragon says he’s surprised A is doubting him, reminding the Kage he was slammed into a wall the last time that happened. With a half-hearted glare, A tells him not to get a big head, prompting Dragon to laugh. He states he is only one man, who still desires to change his world and the universe, saying he’s happy to have comrades to ground him. Gaara lands, putting his Gold Dust back in the gourd, giving a respectful bow to his Supreme Commander, saying he doesn’t think he’ll be happier to see Dragon on the battlefield. Dragon tells Gaara to not say such things, they’re still early in the war, and Gaara might want him fighting with them more later. Gaara looks up at the sky, still amazed at the lack of meteor, and says he doesn’t know about that. He claims that if it wasn’t for Dragon they would’ve lost so many to collateral damage if they had gone through their plan, with the young Ninja looking guilty at that. Dragon puts a hand on Gaara’s shoulder, sympathetically telling him that he still acted despite that knowledge, showing that he cared, saying he can see a great leader in Gaara. Dragon states that leaders never get to make decisions that bring smiles to their faces, calling it their cruel fate, but true leaders must persevere, saying that leaders must cherish times when they can make such decisions. Gaara asks if this was such a time, saying that Dragon seems able to defy that cruel fate of leadership with his great power. Nodding, Dragon states he’s just one man, and he’s still forced to live with that cruel fate, with his very presence making Admirals, a Fleet Admiral, or the Commander in Chief coming after him, forcing him to remain on the sidelines to avoid collateral damage and sending men to their deaths for a Revolution he started. He thinks about burying so many just to avoid a one on one with the World Government’s strongest. Gaara suddenly understands the burden of men like Dragon, comparing it to Chitsujo staying out to avoid drawing out his brother. Dragon moves on, saying the important thing is that the battle is over. A asks how he can tell, with Dragon answering he can hear it all, with no more voices of malicious intent running around the city. Gaara thinks that this must be Observation Haki. Dragon asks A to go through the city and reorganizing the troops, since they don’t know if Konton will send a second strike, and A runs off to do that. Dragon then asks Gaara to go to the evacuation centers and inform the civilians that the current danger has passed, but to add that they should be informed that they’re leaving a battalion just in case of a second wave. Gaara bows and gets to it. Dragon takes another moment to listen to the voices of the people in the battlefield. He observes that the men are in a state of shock, and the civilians frightened, which they have every right to be. He then thinks about his greatest enemy, the World Government, saying he’s not surprised they allied with those who would kill any civilians, since they don’t control them. He thinks that they’ve already killed their own people for twisted reasons, like Ohara, Flevance, or Goa Kingdom. Narrowing his eyes, he guesses that they finally found someone twisted enough to share in their madness, telling them to take comfort before he takes them down. Dragon makes his way to Mercurius to get a report from Intelligence, stating his goals haven’t changed, just got bigger, from changing the world, to the universe, promising to destroy the evil of those trying to control the fates of the innocents. Swearing as one of the Clan of D to complete the task for other Ds, the trod-upon, and his ancestors. Arcadios informs Toma and Hisui that the danger has passed. Toma smiles at that, happy to hear the enemy repelled, and Hisui sighs in relief. He tells his Majesty that he needs to come, since the other Alliance Leaders want an audience. Toma asks about Hisui, with the Knight saying it’s a safety precaution in case of a second wave. Toma concedes, with Arcadios telling him not to worry, since Nemu will keep Hisui safe. Toma admits being comforted at that, then asking if Hisui is fine with that. Nodding, she tells her father not to worry. Toma smiles at that, calling her his big girl, all grown up and almost ready to be Queen. Hisui frowns at the ''almost, ''but giggles at that, knowing he meant no harm. Toma and Arcadios walk away, leaving the two women behind. Trying to make small talk, Hisui asks Nemu if she wants to play chess, but there’s no reply. Hisui then tries checkers, but Nemu ignores the question. The Soul Reaper decides to discuss some things, now that Toma and Arcadios are out of earshot, surprising the Princess. Nemu clarifies that Mayuri wishes to speak with her alone, giving the offer on his behalf. Hisui remembers the man’s reputation and meeting him once, being absolutely terrified of him. She curiously wonders what he has to say, guessing that there’s no harm in hearing him out. Once the Chatrooms come down, the Mod Souls see the four Intelligence Commanders alive and well, only mostly in Shikaku’s case. Mary runs over to him, muttering that he looks terrible, with Shikaku sarcastically thanking her for the reminder. Kisuke grins, cheering that it’s over, posing as he declares victory. Jamba cheers while Foster asks Kisuke to take out the senbon already. Beckman sighs in relief, then tells Dordoni it’s back to his cell, apologizing. Calm, Dordoni says it’s no trouble, admitting defeat gracefully. Beckman notices the defeated Kuro and Ikaruga, complimenting Kisuke for putting the latter in a deathlike state, with the Soul Reaper not noticing in his dance with Jamba. Beckman then looks at Kuro in disbelief, because he is completely human again, since Fairy Glitter purified him. He tries to talk to Mavis about it, but the Wizard has a far-off look in her eyes, and he also notices the smug grin on Yukio. Beckman walks over, asking Mavis what’s wrong. She keeps muttering that they’re doomed, prompting Beckman to grab her shoulders and firmly asks again what’s wrong. With a guilty look, Mavis says she was too late to stop it. Beckman asks what she’s talking about, since they won, with Mavis yelling that all the data, strategies, and Stealth locations were sent to Konton. Beckman does not want to believe it, telling Mavis not to joke with him, saying it isn’t the time. Mavis yells that she isn’t joking, saying Konton has the data because she was too late, practically in tears. Beckman pales, Kisuke and Jamba stop dancing, and Yukio laughs, saying they may have won the battle, but lost the war thanks to him. Angry, Beckman draws his gun and points it at Yukio’s head, with a shocked Mavis asking what he’s doing. A terrified Yukio repeats the question, inwardly panicking and cursing. Beckman calls him a stupid brat, guessing that kids don’t understand consequences. He asks if Yukio realizes how many lives he endangered and killed, saying blood is on his hands while he pats himself on the back for it, asking if he feels remorse. With a tense finger, Beckman knows that Yukio doesn’t, knowing that he’s only distressed because of the gun to his head. Yukio asks who wouldn’t be with a gun to their head. Beckman admits that, saying Yukio should’ve considered that would be the consequence. Shikaku then puts his hand on the gun, nudging it away. Beckman asks what he’s doing, and if he’s sympathizing with the enemy. Shikaku argues that killing the boy won’t bring back the data, but damage control can be done by continuing the interrogation. He adds that they did a head count of the Garō Knights, and they don’t know what happened to Kama. Shikaku then asks if Yukio is using his Fullbring to keep Kama prisoner, or if he killed him already. Yukio identifies the masked man with two scythes, reassuring them that he’s still alive, but tiring out against his legions, admitting he’s doing better than Shikaku did. The Nara tells Yukio to choose his next words carefully, saying he’s all that stands between him and a bullet in the head. Sweating nervously, Yukio asks if he releases Kama will they not shoot him. Shikaku states that he’ll get a postponement, saying he should hope Chitsujo is merciful. Beckman advises Yukio to do it, with time running short. Yukio concedes, ordering Shien to let Kama go. A portal opens and ejects a bloody, exhausted Kama. He catches his breath and notices the Intelligence Leaders, asking if they won. Beckman says yes and no, saying he’ll explain after they clean up the mess. Kisuke then starts clapping, telling them all to chill, since it’s way too serious. Beckman frowns, angrily saying the current situation warrants it, asking if Kisuke is not upset. Rubbing the back of his head, Kisuke says he’s upset about something else, not believing it was used so early. Konton is surprised when a digital screen appears, wondering what this gift of Yukio’s could be. He then sees two files, one labeled “Alliance Strategies”, and the other “Current locations of Stealth Division”. Laughing, Konton praised Yukio’s excellent work, thinking they can get the jump on the Alliance. When Konton clicks the top file, a single word comes up that crashes his mood, “Error”. As Konton frowns, the “Error” repeats itself. Until, “Oh and by the way…uh uh uh, you didn’t say the magic word”. All this is said by a chibi Kisuke, with a smug grin and wagging a finger. As the taunt repeats, Konton shakes in fury, then roaring as he looses a massive burst of power, destroying the screen. Elsewhere in the castle, three of the Nine Dark Circles were enjoying a meal when they hear the roar and feel the power. The closest attendant drops the saucer with their wine, as a concerned Sagi gets up and runs to the throne room. The attendant gets on her knees and lowers her head, apologizing to Bōryoku and Uragiri. As Bōryoku gets up, Uragiri stops him, telling him to calm down, saying there’s no need to kill her. Bōryoku dismissively says they can get more servants, while Uragiri smiles and tells her to take a break. Smiling, the woman thanks him and runs off. Scoffing, Bōryoku insists she needs to learn, which she can’t do if not punished. Uragiri asks how he expects people to learn if he just ends up killing them, with Bōryoku asking why they should live after learning. Uragiri gets up and walks after the girl, with Bōryoku asking where he’s going. With a twisted smile, Uragiri says he couldn’t help but notice how pretty the girl was, with Bōryoku rolling his eyes at the foregone conclusion, growling about never being allowed to have his fun, asking how it’s fair that he’s stopped from punishing the girl but Uragiri can do his thing. Uragiri asks who said he was fair, saying he just desired to make sure a pretty face wasn’t wasted, and that was all that stopped him from letting her die here. He reminds Bōryoku that all the punished failures had barely anything left to return to the families, asking if he knows how hard it is to make up a story for their deaths when they’re in pieces. The only reason the headaches are avoided is because Sagi made them look presentable. Bōryoku shakes his head, saying they got pieces while Uragiri doesn’t return the bodies. Laughing, Uragiri states that’s because none of them are dead…as far as he knows. He tells Bōryoku to not forget to keep appearances up, at least show restraint for Konton’s sake, then takes his leave. In the throne room, Konton’s rage keeps pushing his power levels higher and higher. Sagi then bursts in, yelling for Konton to compose himself. When Konton ignores him, Sagi pleads that Konton will destroy the barrier at this rate, and he must keep up appearances. This snaps Konton out of it, and he manages to calm himself, and thanks Sagi, adding that he forgot about the barrier. He admits that appearances must be kept up, and the barrier going down would’ve been a headache. Konton then curses Kisuke for humiliating him with that trick. Sagi memorizes that name, and seeing Konton’s anger, promises to make sure Kisuke is punished if he’s captured. With Konton not reassured, Sagi decides to share good news to cheer him up. Konton states that it better be good, with the tone promising his anger if not satisfactory. Smiling, Sagi states that his latest project was a success, saying that Wapol and Szayelaporro were very cooperative in providing his needs. With a dark smile, Sagi says he’s made a breakthrough on another project. Konton smirks and laughs, calling it excellent, and he expected nothing less from the most senior Dark Circle. With a respectful bow, Sagi says he’s glad his efforts were seen as satisfactory. Sagi asks what Konton will do with his results, with the Dark Lord chuckling about hurting his brother’s Alliance any way possible. Mavis, Shikaku, and Beckman all yell in shock, with Kisuke sheepishly rubbing his head, admitting that he took creative liberties when Chitsujo asked him to design a security for the databases. He created a decoy as a final defense, and that’s what Yukio sent out Konton. The other leaders’ mouths drop open, while Yukio is stunned that he failed after all. The Mod Souls cheer Kisuke, with the Soul Reaper saying it only works once, and that all future hacking attempts will be done with more scrutiny. Mavis, glaring, asks when Kisuke planned to tell them about this, prompting a nervous laugh and an answer of eventually. Kisuke is then slapped, '''hard, '''with Mavis calling him an idiot for letting her think her failure doomed the Alliance, asking if he has any idea how she felt. Beckman adds that Kisuke shouldn’t have kept them in the dark. Kisuke tries to justify himself, saying he would’ve eventually told them, saying he didn’t expect to lose the trump card so soon. Mavis yells that was horrible reasoning, asking if he realizes her emotional distress. Kisuke, trying to reason, suggests he was afraid they would reveal it if they were captured. Not having the strength to face-palm, mutters about the troublesome moron. Folding his arms, Beckman tells Mavis to slap the idiot again, since he hates it and deserves it. With a sadistic gleam, Mavis states that Kisuke shouldn’t mind red cheeks, raising her hand again, and Kisuke can’t do anything but scream in pain. Needless to say, Chitsujo is surprised to hear what happened when he was gone. He chastises himself for spending so much time with the 2nd, but he had felt it was his responsibility to make sure everyone there was ready to fight. His first reaction is to blame himself, but shakes them away, knowing this is what Konton wants. With the danger over, Chitsujo makes his way to the meeting room, but is surprised to see only Shanks and Makarov. Concerned, Chitsujo asks where the four Kage are, with a sheepish Shanks saying they wanted a piece of the action and went to help. Technically, Gaara wanted to help and the others followed his example. Chitsujo admits he’s not surprised Shanks stayed out of the fight, but is surprised Makarov did the same. The Wizard states he had faith in his comrades, and didn’t want to engage and risk using Fairy Law. Chitsujo nods in understanding, knowing that the slightest mistake in that spell would cause disaster, and it meeting an equal spell would be calamitous, thankful it hadn’t occurred against Grimoire Law. Chitsujo asks about Dragon, and they admit he vanished when neither were looking. Sighing, Chitsujo takes a seat as Toma enters, and the Being of Order starts the meeting since the others will be hung up with the medics and reorganization. Chitsujo asks what happened, and Shanks states they received reports of Coalition Officers attempting a prison break, so Intelligence ordered Defense to surround the prison. Makarov adds that they weren’t counting on outside Coalition forces attacking. They were forced to fight on two fronts, and since they were caught off-guard, they were damaged in spite of their superior numbers. Chitsujo curses the sneak attack, then asking what happened next. Shanks states that the Intelligence Commanders and the Kage stepped in, turning things in their favor, but notices the shaken up looks of the two leaders. Chitsujo asks what happened next, and Shanks says a meteor almost wiped them out, shocking Chitsujo and Toma, with the latter panicking, since the safe room had no windows and no one informed him. Makarov states that it was close, but the meteor was destroyed, with Shanks saying there are no reports of civilian casualties. When Chitsujo asks who destroyed it, Dragon enters and says it was him. Chitsujo admits he was wondering where he was, and Dragon saying that after the meteor, he sent Gaara to calm the citizens and A to reorganize Defense. Frowning, Chitsujo asked who brought a meteor down while he was away. Dragon shrugs, thinking it was a Sternritter who imagined the meteor. Chitsujo growls Gremmy’s name, expecting to hear Madara, who turned meteor dropping into a hobby. Taking a deep breath, Chitsujo and Dragon calm themselves, with the former complimenting the latter for averting civilian casualties. Dragon says it’s no problem, then saying it’s clear he needs to take on a bigger role in the Alliance. Smiling, Chitsujo says he doesn’t mind, adding that the men would love to see a more active Supreme Commander. Dragon then says he’s off to inform Intelligence, wanting to hear a report on the inside of the prison. Chitsujo gives the go-ahead, with Intelligence probably back at HQ. Dragon takes his leave. While Dragon is curious about Kisuke’s red cheeks, he decides not to ask, well aware of the quirks of the four Commanders, and deciding not to get involved. He orders everyone at ease, while Kisuke keeps rubbing his cheeks, and Dragon orders him to stop that, with Kisuke whimpering an affirmative. Dragon first congratulates the four of them for halting the prison break. Shikaku asks about the fight outside, and Dragon informs them that Defense and the four Kage won the battle and prevented civilian casualties, with Mavis happily calling it a relief. Nodding, Dragon informs them that he’s going to take on a more active role, and will offer more input in the day-to-day strategies, certain the other leaders will do likewise, if their input would help. Shikaku sighs in relief, saying they could use an extra mind, asking if Dragon’s orders will trump theirs. Dragon shakes his head, reminding them Chitsujo chose them to lead Intelligence to come up with the best strategies, simply offering assistance, while doing the same for Jura and Defense if it comes to it. Nodding, Beckman thanks Dragon for not taking their jobs, with Kisuke saying there must be another reason he came then of all times. Dragon nods, saying recent events have brought something to his attention. He decides it’s time to become more aggressive. First, he orders the troops to be informed that the second wave of soldiers will be sent to join up with the first as soon as possible. Mavis asks if the first wave should hold their positions. Dragon says they need to keep moving, and they can’t afford to wait with Nirvana being repaired, and the sooner Fiore is retaken, the sooner they can find Zeref’s hiding place. Dragon then asks about Hargeon’s status. Beckman states that there’s been no Coalition activity lately, meaning they’re probably waiting. Fortunately, the Coalition was cut off from supplies. Dragon nods at that, giving orders for Kakashi to force Kizaru and the rest out and begin the second assault. A surprised Mavis asks if he wants them to charge again, asking about what happened last time. Shaking his head, Dragon says he said nothing about charging in, ordering the 3rd to bombard the city with heavy attacks to cover a wide field. Beckman confirms the 3rd has many very destructive fighters. Shikaku adds that Kakashi knows over a thousand Jutsu, sure he knows one or two for widespread destruction. Dragon states they will draw the Coalition out, forcing them to fight on their terms with the bombardment. Kisuke nods, calling it a good plan, but admits that Kizaru is still a problem, being one of the World Government’s strongest. Shikaku asks if Kisuke has forgotten, reminding him that Kakashi proposed an Anti-Devil Fruit Unit, meaning a squad of Water Style users directly under him. Beckman concedes it will help, but Kizaru is still incredibly dangerous up close, being a monster even before eating the Glint-Glint Fruit. Dragon states they should have faith in Kakashi, saying he does, and he’s sure he has a plan. Dragon asks if they should be concerned about anything else, with Mavis naming Franmalth, who absorbed the Gorgon Sisters, and possibly Tōshirō and Kensei. Dragon states they’ll save them if they can, but they need to draw the enemy out first, which should make saving the captured much easier. Kisuke points out that Franmalth ejects those absorbed by calling their name, asking how they can pull that off. Shikaku states that Sasuke will find a way, knowing he’ll probably want another go at him for last time. Beckman names Grimmjow, who beat Natsu and nearly killed him. Kisuke replies that Grimmjow isn’t that big a threat compared to the higher Espada, and they have plenty who can face him equally. Dragon nods, confident Kakashi planned for all these, then ordering word be sent to Kakashi and the 3rd, saying it’s time to begin the 2nd Hargeon battle to liberate the city. Hisui asks how Nemu intends to arrange a private meeting, knowing the palace guards will inform Toma if they leave the room. Nemu reaches into her pocket, saying she never said anything about leaving. She takes out a Hell Butterfly, saying it’s been modified for real-time communication, like phones and Den-Den Mushi. Cautious, Hisui puts it in the palm of her hand, beginning communication when it touches her. Mayuri asks if he’s speaking to the Princess, who asks what an Intelligence member would want with a mere princess. Mayuri tells her to dispense with the charade, saying there’s nothing mere about her, asking if “Eclipse Project” rings a bell. This shuts Hisui up. Mayuri notes that his interest was piqued by the magical weapons of mass destruction, and how surprised he was that a “mere” young princess was the mastermind behind Eclipse Project. Hisui asks if he’s here to judge her past actions, saying he’s wasting his time. Mayuri says he’s not, but compliments her way of thinking, and he has a proposition, telling Nemu to hand Hisui a sheet, and she immediately obeys. Hisui reads it, eyes gleaming at the contents. While she sees what he’s trying to do and has captured her interest, this would draw attention, requiring manpower and great expense, then realizes that’s why he needs help. Mayuri states he’s glad she caught on, saying he would normally use the 12th’s men and money, but they’re tied up in everyday Intelligence tasks, and he can’t spend those resources without attracting Gotei 13 attention. Hisui states that as a princess, she would have an easier time sending resources and manpower off the books, knowing Mayuri wants a behind-the-scenes benefactor. Mayuri admits it, saying they can’t tell the rest of the Alliance, saying their unwillingness to take risks stops them from realizing they’re trying to get rid of those risks, asking if they have a deal. Hisui warns him that this isn’t the first time a mysterious man approached her with an enticing offer, leading to her blind trust allowing seven dragons to invade Fiore. If she goes through with this, Mayuri has to promise to share control of the project with her, and let her monitor it, promising to cut ties if he turns out as malevolent as Future Rogue. Chuckling, Mayuri says he’s formed shakier partnerships before, asking if they shall begin. Omake: How to Regain Your Masculinity Shikaku and Beckman toast their sake with a smile, with the Ninja complimenting the pirate for a job well done, and Beckman returns the compliment, asking how he feels. Looking at his bandages, Shikaku admits he’ll be sore for a while, but the Medics did a good job in the patch up, earning a nod. Shikaku then sees Kisuke serving them in a maid’s apron, and he and Beckman yell at Kisuke for his choice in attire. Ready to cry, Kisuke says he can’t help it, since he was emasculated and put it on without thinking. Beckman asks what he’s talking about, and Shikaku guesses, saying this happens all the time in his clan. Mavis slapping him so much took away his manhood. Beckman raises an eyebrow at Shikaku dealing with the situation, and the Ninja quickly says to focus on Kisuke, not him. Beckman asks how masculinity can be regained, but Shikaku says damage control is all that’s possible. Kisuke yells at that, saying he can’t accept that, and a handsome shopkeeper needs his masculinity. Beckman asks if it’s because Mavis slapped him, can’t he get it back with the inverse, shocking the other two. Beckman likens it to eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, slap for slap. Shikaku’s eyes widen, knowing he could never do that to his wife, Yoshino. Before he can protest, Kisuke shouts that Beckman is right, prompting Shikaku to face-fault. Kisuke states that Mavis should take responsibility, saying he should be able to slap her too, since she has a face like him. Beckman backtracks, saying he wasn’t serious, but Kisuke yells he’s going to do it, calling it a time for equality for men and women, saying they should slap each other, with Shikaku pointing out he’ll never win with that sort of argument. Kisuke, beyond the point of return, with fire in his eyes, runs and yells for Mavis, asking where she is so she can slap him. Beckman points out he’s gonna die, with Shikaku agreeing. Kisuke starts screaming apologies, and when Beckman asks if they should help, Shikaku says it’s too troublesome, remembering his time with his wife. Appearing Characters Silvers Rayleigh Romeo Conbolt Mifune Kagura Mikazuchi Isshin Kurosaki Mei Terumi Ōnoki A Gaara Gremmy Thoumeaux Monkey D. Dragon Arcadios Toma E. Fiore Hisui E. Fiore Nemu Kurotsuchi Mary Jamba Foster Shikaku Nara Kisuke Urahara Benn Beckman Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio Kuro Ikaruga Mavis Vermillion Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Kama Konton Sagi Bōryoku Uragiri Chitsujo Shanks Makarov Dreyar Mayuri Kurotsuchi Abilities Jutsu * Gold Dust Schrift * The Visionary Techniques * Kakō Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 62 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Mavis vs Yukio Next Chapter: Chapter 64 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Second Battle of Hargeon Category:Mercurius Prison Break Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign